Equestria
Berättelsen i My Little Pony Vänskap är magisk utspelar sig i Equestria, ett land bebodd av magiska pratande ponnyer och flera andra talande djur. Equestrias medregenter är Prinsessan Celestia och Prinsessan Luna. thumb|350px|Illustration av Equestria från seriens [[Vänskap är magisk, del 1|första avsnitt]] Historia Början I början fanns det pegasusponnyer, enhörningsponnyer och jordponnyersom inte levde i harmoni. Deras hjärtan var kalla likt snöstormen som drabbade deras land. Varje grupp av ponnyer valde att hitta en ny plats att bosätta sig på. Men alla anlände på samma plats och förde med sig snöstormen. Ponnyerna tog reda på att, det enda sättet att bli av med snöstormen på var att behandla varandra hjärtligt. Enhörningsponnyerna använde sin magi för att bygga Canterlot. När staden var klar bjöd de in pegasusponnyerna och jordponnyerna till en fest, vilket nu har blivit det årliga evenemanget som kallas Den stora galoppgalan. Discords styre Under en tid styrde Discord över ponnyerna och skapade kaos, disharmoni och missnöje för samtliga ponnyer. Prinsessorna Celestia och Luna såg disharmonin i Equestria och fann Harmonins element för att sedan stoppa Discord och förvandla honom till sten. Sedan regerade Celestia och Luna över Equestria och lyfta solen och månen. Månens mardrömsmärr Twilight Sparkles sagobok berättade för tusen år sedan om två enhörningsponnysystrar som härskade över Equestria. En som höjer solen och en månen, men under tiden blev den yngre systern Luna bli envis om hur ponnyerna var vakna på dagen. Men sov genom natten. En natt vägrade Luna att låta Celestia höja solen. Celestia försökte förklara för henne. Men istället blev Luna en ond märr, Mardrömsmärren. I ivrighet tog Celestia Harmonielementen och stängde in Mardrömsmärren i månen i 1000 år. Reginoer Ponyville thumb|200px|Ponyville Ponyville är den främsta platsen i serien. Ponyville grundades av jordponnyer, men med tiden har olika typer av ponnyer bosatt sig i staden. Canterlot thumb|200px|Canterlot Canterlot är platsen för Princessan Celestias kungliga palats. Det var också Twilight Sparkles hem före hennes flytt till Ponyville.Namnet är en referens till Camelot, Kung Arthurs och "Riddarna på det Runa bordets" hem inklusive ett skämt på ordet "canter," vilket är en treslags gait besatt av alla hästar som är snabbare än en trot men långsammare än en gallop. Den ständigt fria skogen thumb|200px|Den ständigt fria skogen Den ständigt fria skogen är finns utanför Ponyville. Det verkar inte vara bunden av samma lagar som resten av Equestria eftersom växterna växer själv, djur hand om sig själva, och vädret förändras utan hjälp av ponnyer. Det är också hem för några underliga varelser, inkluderat stora och lilla björnen och paraspriter. Appleloosa thumb|200px|Appleloosa Appleloosa är vilda västern byggd av nybyggare ungefär ett år innan händelserna i Over a Barrel. Det är hemmet till Applejacks kusin Braeburn. Staden är utrustat med typiska "vilda västern" byggnader, som en plats för dans, en salong, och en sheriff. Nybyggarna planterade en äppelodling omedvetet på mark som traditionellt används av en stam av bufflar för sina rusningar, leder till en livlig territoriell dispyt. Cloudsdale thumb|200px|Cloudsdale Cloudsdale är en stad i himlen där den Bästa unga flygare tävlingen utspelar sig och var Equestrias väder är gjord. Endast pegasusponnyer bor och arbetar där eftersom icke-pegasusponnyer kan inte stå på moln. Det är också Rainbow Dashs och Fluttershys hemstad. Namnet är en referens till Clydesdale, en uppfodran av drafthästar. Fillydelphia Fillydelphia är nämnt kort av Celestia i Swarm of the Century där det förmodligen är ett angrepp likt Parasprite-angreppet som nyligen hade hänt i Ponyville. Seriens skapare, Lauren Faust, ville ursprungligen att använda namnet för den huvudsakliga staden för showen, men ombads att ändra det. Namnet är en hänvisning till staden Philadelphia i USA, där några av Laurens släktingar bor. Hoofington Hoofington är en by nämnd av Trixie som platsen för hennes påstådda kamp med björnen. Manehattan Manehattan är en stor stad där Applejacks faster och farbror, Orange-paret, vistas. Applejack introduceras till Manehattan-samhället i en tillbakablick i The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Hon finner snart sig själv hemlängtan, och återvänder till gården. Namnet är en lek på Manhattan, en del av New York City. Trottingham Nämns i Stare Master, till vart Rarity ska göra 20 guld-fodrade klänningar för ponnyer där. Verkar vara baserat på antingen Nottingham eller Tottenham, en stad i England och distriktet London respektive. Whitetail Wood En vacker skog nära Ponyville. Till skillnad från Den ständigt fria skogen, det är helt under ponny kontroll. Sav från träd avverkas där. Det är också platsen för Running of the Leaves, ett lopp som innehas av ponnyer i Ponyville för att skaka av alla löven från träden. Kuriosa *Lauren Faust skrev i en kommentar på hennes deviantArt sida att Den ständigt fria skogen är väster om Ponyville, Äppelgården är sydväst, och Fluttershys stuga och ängen är placerade norr om gården, förmodligen mellan Ponyville och skogen. Canterlot är nordost om Ponyville. *I ett brev till Prinsessan Celestia, nämner Twilight Sparkle Equestria som ett land. Tekniskt sett är ett land där härskarens titel är "prinsessa" eller "prins" ett furstendöme. Equestria var en diarki, som styrs av två personer lika, tills händelsen tusen år innan serien, och var en monarki under Lunas exil. *Det engelska ordet mest likt platsen Equestria är equestrian (sv. Ridsport), "of or relating to horse riding" (sv. av eller i samband med ridning), från latinet equester, "belonging to a horseman" (sv. tillhör en ryttare), från equus, "horse" (sv. häst), som också är ursprunget till equine. I denna mening, "Equestria" skulle kunna översättas som "landet för ryttarna" istället för "landet av hästar". Dock, en mer korrekt toponym som Equussia eller Equinia skulle inte rimma med "Celestia". en:Equestria de:Equestria pt:Equestria Kategori:Platser